Gravity: A Bella and Jacob Story
by TimelessTwilight
Summary: Forbidden love. Both are in committed relationships, Bella with Edward and Jacob with his imprinted love. Yet something always brings them back to each other... Lemon. Oneshot.


GRAVITY

"Somethin' always brings me back to you  
it never takes too long  
no matter what I say or do  
I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone  
you hold me without touch, you keep me without chains  
I never wanted anything so much  
than to drown in your love and not feel your rain  
set me free, leave me be  
I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity  
here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be  
but you're onto me  
you're all over me."

'Gravity' by Sara Bareilles

---------o000o--------

As Bella Cullen entered her first hour of walking through one of the many woods of Forks, Washington, she was beginning to think that she was either walking in circles or lost. She had no idea where she was, and was honestly really starting to get worried. But this was before she finally spotted what she had been looking for. He came into view-- Impossibly tall, shoulder-length wind blown hair, and adorned in nothing but a pair of jeans leaving much of his russet-colored skin to her sight.

It was her Jacob.

Even from a long distance, she could see the bright smile light up his face. She couldn't help but smile back as she approached slowly. The closer she got to him, the more she realized how nervous she was to see him. It had been a full 3 months since they had done this, and in that time she had though intensely about her actions; how devastating it would be to Edward if he found out. The guilt ate at her, and yet here she was. Meeting him again. As much as she talked herself into staying away, she couldn't hold out for long. She loved her one true soul mate more than words could express, but being without Jacob was like being suffocated-- too long without his oxygen, his life, his existence, and the suffocation would surly be her death.

Little did she know that Jacob felt the exact same way. He felt guilty, too. He had imprinted and fallen in love with a young, beautiful woman, and he truly thought his life was falling into place. He believed that he could finally forget about having a relationship with Bella once and for all. For a few years, it worked out this way. But soon, like before he had imprinted, he began having impulses that he knew only Bella could quench. Urges to feel her body against his, skin to skin. To lose himself inside of her, to hear his name tumble from her lips in a fit of passion. He tried his hardest for months to put these thoughts behind him, thinking that it should be impossible-- that the woman he was with should be all he would ever want, all he would ever need. It was apparent that he was immune to that imprinting fact though, and soon it was becoming too much to handle. He had lost his self-control and had to have her, though he never would have dreamed that she would actually want him as well. Never dreamed that he would be having an affair and for Bella to leave Edward, if only for a moment, to be with him.Only him. This didn't quell any of the shame though. Afterward, he couldn't even look at his supposed 'true love'. But Bella was an addiction that he couldn't quit. As long as she wanted him in this way, he would be there to give it to her.

Jacob looked her over as she came closer and closer with each step. He was already so aroused in just the mere anticipation of this moment. Bella wore an outfit that was characteristic of her: a fitted t-shirt that hugged her curves, simple jeans, and flats. Her long, brunette hair cascaded down her body, making him ache to run his fingers through it, to bury his face in the loose waves and be taken over by the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo. More than that though, he wanted to tear that damned diamond ring off her left hand and never see it again. It sparkled in the sun, teasing him. Even without her telling him, he knew that this was a warning not to get in too deep. That her heart belonged to Edward first and foremost, and that he would never have all of her. A pain stabbed through his heart at the thought.

Bella finally reached him. His arms outstretched to her momentarily before he had her in his grasp, holding her to him in a warm embrace. Bella was so small and fragile against his big body, and she loved how safe she felt when she was with him. Taking him all in, she breathed in his earthy scent and shuddered, not able to stop the urge growing within as she began planting kisses on his bare chest. They were feather light, but rushed and desperate. A small moan escaped both of their lips. They needed no words at that moment-- they knew how much they had missed each other. Both had waited for what seemed like eternity to be in each others arms like this again.

Jacob's hands moved through the silky locks of her hair, looking down at the sight of her kissing along the planes of his chest. She was so beautiful, he thought, as he looked over the delicate features of her face: her pale skin, the flush of her cheeks, her deep brown eyes, her full luscious lips that were inducing such lustful feelings within him. She rolled onto her tip-toes to kiss and lick along his shoulders and collarbone, sending a shiver down his back. Bella pressed up against his body as much as she could, running her hands along his sides and feeling his hardening cock jerk in his jeans at the light touch. She exhaled deeply, feeling the pressure between her legs increase. Oh, how she loved doing this to him. It turned her on just to know how excited she was making him.

She wanted more.

The kisses on his chest getting more urgent, she reached between his legs and gripped his hard erection. Jacob jumped and let out a groan, his breathing noticeably louder and faster now as she was stroking him slowly through the rough material. Too slowly. Jacob had had enough of this. He reached down and captured her chin in his hand, pulling her head up and bending down to crash his lips violently to hers. She let out a surprised scream that was muffled by his lips, but caught on quickly. She weaved her arms around his neck, jumping up and entwining her legs around his waist.

His hot lips were like fire on hers, the taste incredible. They both reveled for a moment in the taste of each other, this being their first kiss in months. As their kiss became deeper, Bella felt him back her gently into something rough and hard-- a tree. One hand under her bottom, he kept the other one behind her head as his tongue brushed across her bottom lip and teeth, asking for entrance. She willingly granted it to him. Her mouth was warm, wet, and soft reminding him of another part of her body that he would be exploring very soon... his member gave another jerk. She felt that hardness her clothed center and gave a shaky sigh, losing her breath and having to break the kiss. Jake gave her few seconds to recuperate and went immediately to her neck, kissing, licking, and nipping at the sensitive flesh there. Bella's hands ran over his broad shoulders as his own hands traveled down to play with the hem of her shirt, brushing along the soft skin of her belly as he slid it up her petite waist. Jake broke the kisses momentarily to slide her shirt up over her head. He groaned when he saw what Bella was wearing underneath-- a black, sheer, lacy bra barely covering her small, pert breasts. He could clearly see her hardened nipples though the see-through material. Bella never wore things like this, he thought. At least not around him. He looked up at her to see her smiling suggestively back at him-- Oh, he liked this new Bella.

Jacob ran his hands over the sparsely clothed globes of her breast, sending delightful waves of pleasure down to her most private areas as his thumbs grazed over her nipples. Her hands were at his neck tugging his head down to that area, and Jacob got the hint at once. With one quick motion, he reached behind her, unclasped that pretty bra, and slid it off her shoulders. It was tossed aside to the mossy ground and he lowered his mouth to her right breast, giving the nipple one single lick, teasing a response out of her. He got that response alright-- Bella began squirming in his grasp, jutting out her heaving chest, whimpering weakly.

"Please, Jake," Bella begged in a whisper, "More. Please, more."

He was more than happy to oblige, as he bent his head and swiped his tongue over the delicate nub. He made lazy circles around that nipple, sucking it into his mouth as he massaged the other breast, toying with the little bud between his thumb and fore finger. After a few moments, he alternated.

Bella's heart was beating fast in her chest, her breathing quick and labored. She was being driven to edge already, and they still had yet to be fully undressed. Desperately now, she reached down to his pants unbuttoning and unzipping them, a difficult task as her own groin was pressed hard onto his. She hoped that he would get the hint as she pushed as much of his jeans down as she could manage, reaching behind him to grip his firm buttocks.

Jacob gasped as Bella's actions put even more pressure on his large erection. He set her down quickly, and she pulled down his jeans at once, revealing his impressive penis to her ogling eyes. Bella held in her own gasp as she saw him... all of him. Running her fingertips along his defined stomach, she made her way down to his long shaft, brushing along the length before wrapping her small hand around it. She began pumping it causing a grunt to escaped Jacob, and he removed her hand. He didn't want to finish too soon.

Jacob couldn't help but smiled when he realized that she was the only one left clothed.

"I think it's time to take care of these," he whispered as he dropped to his knees, his face aligned with her flat stomach. He kissed the tender skin there before undoing the button and zipper on her jeans and sliding them along her slender legs, letting her step out of them while kicking off her shoes. His large, rough hands smoothed along the backside of her legs-- her calves, her thighs, her tight butt. All until he got to the top of her tiny string bikini panties. They were black sheer lace, matching her bra that they had discarded what felt like ages ago. He gulped loudly, nervously, as his hands moved the panties all the way down, exposing her completely to him. The sight of the neatly shaved area glistening with moisture was mesmerizing, enticing, beautiful. He exhaled deeply, unknowingly breathing cool air onto her most sensitive of areas.

Bella whimpered. She could hardly stand the anticipation as he kissed all around, everywhere but her waiting, moist center. For a second, she was convinced that she would literally go crazy if they didn't make love that second. But it was when he ran a single finger through her wet folds that she lost it-- she moaned deeply, shuddering as a first orgasm wracked her body. Jake saw this and continued to rub her, increasing and prolonging her pleasure for as long as he could.

When the final wave had occurred, Bella's knees gave out and she fell to the ground in front of Jake as he caught her. She looked up with half-lidded eyes into his own, and could see all the want, the raw need in them. She knew exactly what he wanted.

"Make love to me, Jacob," she whispered breathlessly, barely audible. "I need you so much."

He didn't need to be told twice. He nodded and gave her a long, deep kiss before laying her gently onto the woodland floor. She spread her legs for him and he took position over her, the head of his aching shaft pressing directly against her hole.

He gave her one last kiss before slowly entering her wet, hot opening. Inch by agonizing inch he entered her until he was completely inside her. Bella's mouth fell open. She felt almost too full as her tight walls encased him but, when he retracted from her, it was all she could do not to beg for more to get that feeling back. She gripped his wide shoulders as hard as she could, holding on for dear life as she thought she just might explode. She was greedy with need. As if on cue, he thrust back into her in one swift motion, and both of their heads threw back. Bella whimpered into his ear, arching against him and meeting his thrust with her own.

Jake had been holding back for fear of hurting Bella, but once she did this he was helpless. He shuddered and began going faster and faster until they had built up a steady, quick pace. Moans, gasps, and groans of lust filled the open air. Everything else was lost as their bodies moved in perfect rhythm. The world only consisted of the two of them-- Jacob's lips on her own. Bella's screams for more pleasure. Jacob's hands on her body as he tried his best to please her before himself. Nothing else mattered.

Bella cried out as she felt the waves of her second climax take over, far stronger with Jacob inside of her. The repeated contraction and release of her walls around his cock proved to be too much for him, sending Jacob over the edge as well. His hands clawed into the ground, afraid to hold onto Bella in such a strong state of passion as his seed shot powerfully into her deep recesses.

When their orgasms subsided, Jacob collapsed on top of her, careful to not let his whole weight rest atop her slight body. They held onto one another tightly, a sheen of sweat covering both of their bodies. She was still shaking slightly when he rolled off of her, pulling her to curl up beside him and rest her head on his chest.

It was only then, in the afterglow of coming down from something so amazing, that the guilt set in. What had she just done... again? All of the joy, freedom, excitement and ecstasy had left her and now all that was on her mind was Edward and her betrayal. She lay there for a few moments internally beating herself up, before sitting up wordlessly and gathering her clothes from the ground. She put them on slowly, one garment at a time, not being able to bring herself to look back at her lover. Jacob sat up, cautious and confused.

"I don't think we should do this anymore, Jacob." Bella said, broken. Jacob shot up and was standing next to her at once. He had heard that all too often to believe it. He was sick of playing games. He was tired of her lies.

"You've said that before, Bella. I know you don't mean it, so stop lying to yourself and to me every time we do this. Look at me," he grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. His gaze was intense and serious. "You love me. I know you do. And I love you. With all my heart. Imprinting is absolutely nothing, you hear me? I love YOU. And I can't live without you any longer." He pleaded as he toyed with the ring on her left hand. She knew what he was suggesting, and it just wasn't possible. Edward was her life. Edward was her one true love. Not Jacob.

"I do love you, Jacob. So much," she whispered. A long pause wracked Jacob's soul as he waited for her to follow up her words. They were what he already knew, but was too scared to admit.

"But not enough. Edward will always be the one I choose. And I will stay with him."

Jacob couldn't seem to bring himself to believe it. It was too much to imagine life without Bella after all they had been through. He approached her from behind and slipped his arms around her waist, giving an unreturned embrace. He bent to whisper directing in her ear, a shiver running up her spine.

"When you want me again...and you WILL want me, Isabella," he said, as his breath caressed her skin, "You know that I'll be here. Waiting. Quit lying to yourself."

Bella turned to protest, but it was then that she caught the sight of Jacob Black running off, bursting into werewolf form as he got farther into the woods. Her eyes followed him until he had retreated so far that all she could see were the trees and darkness.

A shrieking howl pierced through the woods, so loud when there was already so much silence around her.

Something deep inside her made her look down at her wedding ring at that very moment, and tears began to well behind her eyes. There was no doubt that once she got home, her beloved husband would be waiting patiently there to greet her with a smile and a heartbreaking kiss.

* * *

**Now, if you're a hardcore Edward fan, I know what you're thinking: "How could you?!" But try to see it from a different side for a sec-- isn't the idea of the forbidden love between Bella and Jacob somewhat... romantic? Even through the tragic parts? Maybe if Edward weren't so wonderful, it would be more so. Just so you know though, I don't condone Bella cheating on Edward at ALL (I would be so angry if that really were to happen, even though I'm pretty sure it won't), but I couldn't just let the idea for this story slip by. I truly hope you enjoyed it, even if it is quite sad.**

**I've left a link in my profile to the song that inspired me for this story. It's truly a beautiful song, I hope you check it out. :)**

**Happy reviewing! **


End file.
